Tanya Sloan (Revisited Series)
Tanya Sloan was Zeo Ranger II Yellow of the Zeo Rangers and first Yellow Aero Ranger of the Aero Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as Zeo Yellow Ranger or Yellow Zeo Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. She has also been labeled Aero Yellow Ranger, a variation on her in-show label. History Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, season 3 When the evil Master Vile's evil time reversion scheme had failed miserably in a Pyrrhic victory, the Rangers were sent through time to collect the fragments of a mystical item called the Zeo Crystal. The current Yellow Ranger, Aisha Campbell, traveled to Africa, where she encountered the young Tanya Sloan. Though she found her Zeo Subcrystal, Aisha wished to return home to the United States out of duty, and so Tanya agreed to return to the present with her. Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited When the five Zeo Subcrystals were finally reunited, Tanya discovered that she had grown to adulthood thanks to traveling through the time portal. Being the most inexperienced of the group, it was briefly considered that Aisha's Zeo Powers would go to Billy Cranston, however he declined, because he felt he served his purpose, althought he offered to indeed take the powers himself if Tanya didn't feel up to the task. However, Tanya did indeed become the new Zeo Ranger II. Tanya began her tour of duty as one of the newest members of the Power Rangers team while having to cope with the Machine Empire invasion as well as having her world turned upside down by leaving her time period and entering the Angel Grove of the 1990s as an orphan. To help her cope with her temporal displacement, Kimberly Hart convinced her parents to allow Tanya to stay in their home. Luckily, Tanya adapted quickly to her new lifestyle and began to learn martial arts from Tommy Oliver and Adam Park. She briefly dated bad boy Shawn but broke up with him because of his bad attitude towards her. They eventually make up later and decide to remain friends. She was also an excellent singer, and her summer job as a DJ caught the interest of a recording company. Presumably, she accepted their recording contract upon retiring as a Power Ranger in Passing the Torch. Also, despite her lack of a formal education, she revealed herself as one of the wisest of the Power Rangers, easily solving mysteries that often left her friends baffled. It was eventually revealed that her real parents had been Indiana Jones-esque explorers, who had left her in Africa while they went searching for the "Lost Tiki of Auric" on the fabled Mysterio Island. After receiving a letter from her old tribe, she managed to find and rescue them. She learned that the "Lost Tiki" was in fact the form of the ancient hero, Auric the Conqueror. Power Rangers: Aero When the evil Space Farer Telissa threatened to raise a powerful monster, Tanya, along with the other Rangers, accepted new Aero powers and she became the Yellow Aero Ranger, and gains the Yellow Owl Aerozord. Tanya continued to fight against Telissa, but then she and the other Ranger veterans passed on their powers to worthy successors after graduating from high school. Tanya selected, as her replacement the Angel Grove cheerleader Ashley Hammond to continue on as the Yellow Aero Ranger with Trini and Aisha witnessing the event. She then said goodbye to Alpha 5 and promised that she would keep in touch with him, a promise she keeps. Power Rangers: Universal Hexagon, part 2 Many years later, when Alpha was invited to live on the new Astro Megaship, Alpha invited all his friends, Tanya included, to join him. Tanya gladly accepted. Ranger Forms - Yellow Aero Ranger= As the Yellow Aero Ranger. }} Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female Category:Reinforcement PR Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero